When Summer Ends
by licOuricE
Summary: Draco ran away to escape from being a Death Eater. Apparently, he saved Hermione's life.. Now Hermione has to pay for it.. Draco's going to stay in her house and will pretend to be his girlfriend... Will they fall in love or end up hating each other?


_**Chapter 1: Draco's staying with Hermione?**_

It was summer. Next year, Hermione will wear her School's Prefect Badge because it's their last year at Hogwarts. Her parents were not home and will not be home until the last week before her seventh year. So, after eating breakfast, she decided to go shopping at the nearest mall in London. Inside the mall, she bought a nice pair of earrings, which looked perfectly in her hair because it's not bushy anymore. It was straight with beautiful curls on the edges. Then, she went on to try for some shoes, clothes, jeans and many more. By 3:00 pm, she got tired and decided to go home. She was about to enter her car at the parking lot when 3 men grabbed her and took the key of her car. She can't fight them because they were too strong for her. She tried to scream but one of the men head butted her, she fainted. When she is already awake, she found herself inside a black car, actually not an ordinary car. It looks like… she knew it… yes! A Ford Anglia… but who owns this car? She thought. She got her answer when someone said:

"Alright there, Granger?"

She realized the owner of the voice… _No, it couldn't be…_

"Malfoy?" she asked.

The stranger didn't answer, just as a blonde-haired boy with deep silver eyes sit beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You're lucky I saved you," Draco answered.

"But… How?" she still doesn't know what happened next after she fainted.

"You see I saw those 3 guys get your car… Then, I saw you lying unconscious on the floor so I decided to take you in here." He answered.

"But how did you know this place?" she asked, still confused.

"You'll know later. Where is your house?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just answer me, I'll explain it to you later." He said. He is eager to know the exact location of Hermione's house.

"It's 2nd straight to the left and 3 blocks away from the right," she answered.

They reached the Granger's house and Draco carefully assisted her inside the house. When they were already inside, Hermione spoke up, "Now, what do you want from me?"

"You see, Granger you owe me one for saving your life, right?" he asked.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I need some place to stay in, and I think I'm going to stay here," he said comfortably.

"What? Are you crazy? You? A PUREBLOOD is going to stay with a MUDBLOOD like me?" she stressed those two words.

"Granger, I have no choice. This is the only place my father won't ever find me, you understand?" he said, now nervous for Hermione's next answer.

"No choice? What does that mean? And why is your father looking for you? You should be at the Malfoy Manor, not here," she said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I ran away from home because I don't want to be a Death Eater, okay? So, my father can't find me here because it's a muggle world! Now, do you understand my problem?" he said.

"I know it's hard but can't you find any place to stay in? Not here, please" she said.

"You owe me one, this is the only way you can ever repay me, Mudbl…" he can't finish the last word.

"A Mudblood I am? Get out of here! Now!" she shouted at him.

"Look, Granger I didn't mean to say it… Please, I really need a place to stay in. I'm begging you," he begged.

"Ha! A Malfoy, begging? All right, I've made my decision… Since my parent's gone, you can stay here for the whole summer but you have to go a week before September. My parents are coming back to buy me a set of books," she aid.

Draco took an apple on the table, bit it and said "I can help you buy your new set of books, tell your parents that you can do it on your own. I need to stay here for the rest of summer… Please?"

"I'll try. By the way, I'm going to take a rest and oh! Before anything else, you're not staying here for vacation, you are going to help me in the house chores, sometimes marketing… Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes… Whatever… Uhmm… Can I ask you a favor?" he said shyly.

"What?" she asked.

"Uhmm… Can you pretend to be my girlfr…"

"Save it. You know what my answer is? No." she said.

"But Hermione…I mean Granger!"

"Did you just call me in my first name? Okay, let me think about it…"

"I need it now…" he said demandingly.

"You're so demanding, Malfoy! Okay… I agreed… But… We'll only do it if someone or somebody's around, understood?" she said.

"Yeah. Thanks! And before you take a rest, what is this?" he asked pointing to a 29-inched square-shaped thing.

"That's a TV… I'll teach you later how to use it. Take a rest, too because you will help me make dinner later!" that's all she said and went straight to her room.

"And where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

So, that's it! I hope you like Chapter 1… Give me some comments… Please Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
